


[Vid] Workin' for a Livin'

by Sholio



Category: MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: Someone give this man a vacation already.





	[Vid] Workin' for a Livin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleheaven70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleheaven70/gifts).



**Password:** macgyver

**Song:** Workin' for a Livin'  
**Artist:** Huey Lewis & the News  
**Lyrics:** [here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/hueylewisthenews/workinforalivin.html)  
**Warnings/Content Notes:** Fast cuts/flashing lights

 **Download:** [66 Mb MP4 (zipped)](http://www.sholiofic.com/video/MacGyver-Workin.mp4.zip)


End file.
